Shadow Assassin
by LevyCheney1947
Summary: The famous assassin of the dark guild,Phoenix Wing, excepted a mission to kidnap a member of Sabertooth, but what happens when she cant bring herself to carry out her job. The targets just to freaking cute! Fro thinks so too!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hi there, so this is my first fanfiction. I do appreciate constructive criticism. This chapter is kinda short, so I'll try to write more the next chapter. Though I'm going to be in school so I don't know how often I can update. I really hope you enjoy, so please tell me what you think, or any ideas you have for the next chapter.**

 **~ Bunny**

The silver chains on my cloak were soundless as they lashed around me. My leather boots made no noise as they hit the wooden rooftops before plunging downward, landing in the cobble stone streets of Xonatime (zen-in-time). Running silently in the alley ways, trying to reach my destination before dawn. 'Target, less than ten meters…' a voice whispered in my head, a voice only I can hear.

I merely nodded in reply, growing accustomed to acting mute. I turned down a dark alley before jumping on another high roof. It didn't take long to spot the large building. Looking down at my shadow I flicked my fingers forward with the command ready on my lips. "Shadow scan".The first words I've spoken in far too long. I waited patiently for my shadow to scan the building.

As soon as my shadow came back to me, he whispered the new information. Letting my lips grow into a dark smirk, I murmured "Check mate."

'There are other life forms in the building, Mini, what will you do?'

Narrators P.O.V

Mini gave a cold glare to her shadow. "I don't care about the other cats. My orders where to capture the pet, Boss didn't say a thing 'bout the others." She replied with a low growl, turning her head once again to the gray decorated building.

With a loud sigh and a roll of his eyes, her shadow muttered 'You know he won't be pleased to hear you didn't carry out your job like a well-trained assassin. You shouldn't alert the others of your presence.'

"Well that's just it, I'm an assassin, I don't kidnap, I kill. You're not my mother, don't tell me what I should and should not do." The white haired mage said, her voice raising just above a whisper.

'No, I'm not your mother, now shut up and do your job!' the shadow yelled, which was only heard by Mini.

"Sheesh, no need to get your panties in a twist." Mini pulled on her silver headphones, then launched forward onto the window ledge of the large building. She peeked through the window to make sure there were no witnesses.

"There it is, what is the pet's name is again?" she asked. Sneaking I quick look at the target, the shadow turned his head to Mini before answering her question. 'I believe her name is Frosch.'


	2. Chapter 2 shes not cute!

**0k, so here's chapter 2. please comment on what you thought. Also I have a question. Do you think Frosch is a boy or a girl? Hoppe you enjoy.**

 **~Bunny**

Narrators P.O.V

"Frosch huh?" Mini whispered with a shake of her head. She then climbed through the window to the small bed. Mini Looked down at the small figure and just stared. She was almost shocked at how small she was. 'I knew the boss said cat, but I thought it had something to do with being a saber. Not an actual cat.' Mini thought to herself. 'Oh well.' She leaned down and picked up the green cat and cradled her in her arms to get a closer look.

Mini's P.O.V

'This is going to be a piece of cake. The things tiny! Also…well it is kinda cute. Maybe at an angle.' I thought turning her over in my arms. 'No don't think like that. Just put it in the bag then go out the window, simple. What a minute, is this a frog?! But the boss said it was a ca-ohhhh it's just a costume. How adorable! NOOOOO! Stop it! It's not cute!' I shook my head at the thought. 'How am I supposed to do this? I can easily kill a kid, why am I hesitating!' I let out an aggravated sigh. 'Uh-oh.'  
"Who are you?" the pink bundle in my arms spoke in a small voice. Rubbing the sleep out of her large eyes.

"Shh Frosch, go back to sleep, you little cutie" 'God, I did not just say that, for the last time, SHES NOT CUTE, MINI!'

"You think fro is cute?" the small exceed asked moving in my arms to face me. 'Does she not realize a Stanger is in her room in the middle of the night?"

"Umm yeah I guess" I replied sheepishly.

"Well Fro thinks you're pretty!" 'Wow this cat is clueless, but I haven't been complimented in a long time, it feels nice.'

"Thank you Frosch."

"Who are you?" the green cat asked again.

"Umm, my name is uhh-." 'I can't tell her my real name, she could tell her owner.' "It's Nena…my name is Nena" I finally finished. 'Nena? Not a bad fake name.

"Nena? Will you be Fro's friend?" the question did catch me off guard. How am I supposed to give this sweet cat to my boss? I can only imagine what he would do to her.' Looking down at the tiny, pink fur ball, I whispered.

"Ok Fro, I'll be your friend, but you can't tell anyone I was here, it will be our little secret, ok?" 'If she doesn't agree I have to take her now. I can't risk the magic council finding me here. I've got too much blood on my hands.'

"Ok!" Frosch yelled. 'Damn, dumb, cute cat! You're going to wake everyone up!' I angrily thought. Just then I heard footsteps a little ways away from the door.

"Ok Fro, I have to go now, I'll meet you tomorrow in the tree outside. Goodbye for now." I explained waking over to the window sill. I set Frosch down and jump out into the dark. What I'm I going to tell the boss...what I'm a going to tell my shadow, he's going to kill me!

Rogues P.O.V

When I heard Frosch yell, I was already awake. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Sting must of heard her too because he was in the hall as well. We both gave a knowing nod to each other and ran down the hall, throwing the door to Froch's room open.

"Fro what's wrong?!" I pushed, whipping my head around his small stuff animal-filled room. 'That's weird there's nothing here.'

"Bye bye!" I looked up to see Frosch waving out the window.

"Frosch who were you talking to?" 'I don't see anyone out there.'

"Nena!" Frosch chirped. "Nena, who's that?' I questioned.

Sting placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "It was probably just a dream Rogue, don't worry." Sting gave me a reassuring smile. "Let's get back to bed" the blonde muttered "I'm as tired as hell."

After saying are goodnights I walked back to my room and fell back on my bed. At three A.M I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. With a sigh, I finally let sleep take over. Somewhere in the distance a shadow smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 The Weeping Willow

Narrators P.O.V

~Sabertooth Guild hall~

Rogue sat in the far corner of Sabertooth, starring out the window. He was watching Frosch, who had been playing outside since the moment she woke up. 'Just who was she talking to?' Rogue had asked this question to himself multiple times that morning.

Sting had reassured him, it was probably just a dream, but then why was her window open. "I know I shut it." The raven haired mage muttered.

"You still going on about that?" Sting walked up with Yukino.

Yukino placed a hand on rogue's shoulder. "Rogue- sama, I'm sure Frosch-sama just opened it by herself, now come on, you haven't eaten breakfast yet." She said, handing him a plate of pancakes, while Sting handed him a cup of black coffee.

"I'm not hungry." Rogue replied in a monotone voice.

"We didn't ask if you were hungry, now eat you food." Sting smirked, patting his partner on the head in a childish way.

With a sigh, Rogue starting eating the food, occasionally glancing out the window. Frosch was currently chasing a small black butterfly. The butterfly went around the corner of the large building and Frosch followed. 'There's nothing back there but the old weeping willow. It's strange, I've never seen a black butterfly before.' The shadow dragon slayer thought to himself.

Just then, Rogue quickly stood up from his seat, knocking his chair over in the process. Heads turned, curious to Rogues outburst. They all watched as rogue ran out of the guild hall.

Mini's P.O.V

~The night before~

After jumping out the window I met up with my shadow which I had sent away. 'Where's the target?' he immediately asked.

"I didn't get her." I answered with a sigh. I had totally been enchanted by her cuteness. I've always had a soft spot for cute things. In fact my room is filled with an avalanche of stuff animals. Of course no one knows except my shadow, who can't talk to anyone but me.

'And why not? Certainly there must be a good explanation for this. Right Liez?' he questioned, using the nickname I hate.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. 'Liez' used to be my old code name, now people just use it to mock me.

After regaining my composure, I answered, somewhat truthfully. "I want to spend a little time with Frosch, just to make sure Rogue has a strong attachment to her. Then, that is, if he does cherish Frosch, I will snatch her away leaving Rogue destroyed and hurt." I said with a nod, as if it was obvious.

'This is a mistake Mini, but I will give you two more days, and if the task isn't completed I will have to tell the master. I don't want to see you get hurt." He told me, whispering the last part.

I understand the consequences of defying the boss, I've done it before. The job was finished in the end, but not before the punishment. I'm still scared of being alone. That's why I created my shadow. I know everyone's born with one, but the one I created can talk, not to mention his ability to become three-dimensional at my command.

Time skip (Still Mini's P.O.V)

~Present~

I sat in a tree, a weeping willow to be exact. The old grew in the back yard of Sabertooth. 'Did she forget?' I wondered to myself.

I only meet her the night before, but I knew Frosch wasn't the brightest apple in the bunch. Heck! Neither am I. 'Guess I'll just remind her' with a flick of my wrist I sent a small shadow butterfly off around the corner of the tall grey building.

I waited patiently, for the elegant black wings to come fluttering around the corner, and whisper in my ear. Instead, I felt a twinge in my heart when my shadow work was clasped between to paws. I looked down to see a pink puff ball underneath the high branch I was resting on. The cat was looking around franticly with the butterfly in his grasp. I knew she meant no harm but I couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped my lips. Hearing the sound, she looked up at me with watery eyes. "Frosch is s-sorry, fro d-didn't me-e-an to." She managed to get out between sobs.

With a loud sigh, I fell backwards on the branch hooking my legs around the wood so I wouldn't fall. I extended my short, slim arms and grabbed onto Frosch's hood. With little effort I hosted myself right-side up on the branch with Frosch wrapped in my arms. "Shhhhh, its ok, look I can fix it" I tried to persuade the bawling cat.

" real-ly?" she hiccuped.


End file.
